Belgimagic Studios, S.A.
Belgimagic Studios, S.A. is a French-Belgian animation studio located in Brussels, Belgium. The studio was founded in late 1978 by two former Belgian-American animators at Green Mouse Animation, James 'Jim' Lombard and April Floraison. The studio's work is mostly well-known for its surprisingly fluid and atmospheric animation style and well-improved acting, reminiscent of both Disney and Warner Bros. of the 1940s and early 50s. For so far, it worked on a few shorts for the second season of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, Darkwing Duck, Bonkers, The Ren and Stimpy Show in its Spumco years during the first season and the Games Animation years during the fifth season, Disney-Pixar's The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show ''during the second and third seasons, ''Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse, four 12-minute segments of Dave the Barbarian, The Replacements, Phineas and Ferb, Milo Murphy's Law and many more. Their mascot is "Belgi", a bird-like creature with the Belgimagic T-shirt. The studio also provided animation services for The Smurfs, produced by Hanna-Barbera. Belgimagic also has a partnership with Dupuis Audiovisuel on many of its TV projects, such as Papyrus History Early Years When Belgimagic Studios S.A. was founded in late 1978 by James 'Jim' Lombard and April Floraison as the studio opened in Brussels, Belgium. The two didn't like the unevened animation quality in the 1976 animated film adaptation of the 1958 Johan and Peewit comic book, The Smurfs and the Magic Flute, so they decided that they can do a better film than Belvision with second-string animators. The studio began work on their first independent feature film entitled "The Romance of Delilah" (original Belgian release date: February 5, 1981, original French title: "La romance de Dalila") Collaboration with Green Mouse Animation and Various Clients In April 1989, after Green Mouse Animation's creative team saw the English dub version of "The Romance of Delilah", they began to have Belgimagic's animation team do overseas work for episodes of their 1990-Current animated TV series "Bancy and Company". In June 1989, Belgimagic Studios S.A. was soon commissioned by Green Mouse Animation to help launch the feature film unit as a secondary unit for Belgimagic, besides the main "television episode/theatrical short film" unit. They were also responsible for doing outsourced work on episodes of TV shows for studios such as Green Mouse Animation, Disney, Warner Bros., Hanna-Barbera, Nickelodeon, Spumco, Games Animation and others. Thus, Belgimagic Studios S.A. was expanded to over 250 artists and technicians, relocating Belgimagic Studios S.A. to their newly-built 5-story building site in Brussels, Belguim in the process, for all hand-drawn animation services on TV episodes/short films/theatrical feature films. Their first feature film contribution services with Green Mouse Animation was the 1992 Green Mouse Animation feature film "Bancy's Daring Adventure", the second was the 1993 Green Mouse Animation live-action/traditionally-animated feature film "Bancy and Company get Real", the third was the 1995 Green Moue Animation feature film "Bancy's Cross-Country Adventure", and the fourth one the 2000 Green Mouse Animation feature film "Bancy's ToonTown Adventure" but their only short film subcontracting services with Disney was the 1985-2003 Disney/Pixar traditionally-animated short films featuring Joy and Jordan's Joy entitled "Joy goes to London" (1985), "Joy returns to Disneyland" (1988), "Joy's Romance in the 1930's" (1993), "Joy's Mini Golf Course Date" (1995), "Joy at the Mall" (2002), "Joy goes to Rio" (1997) and "Joy goes to Hawaii" (2003) Satellite Studios In March 27, 1989, Belgimagic Studios S.A. launched their first satellite studio called "Belgimagic of Budapest" which is located in a newly-built 4-story office building location in Budapest, Hungary from March 27, 1989 to Today, with 320 artists and technicians with hand-drawn animation training courtesy of Hungarian hand-drawn animation teachers from Panonnia Film Studio and Varga Studio complete with new computer animation department for Hungarian animators combining 3D computer animated elements with 2D hand-drawn animated elements. Their first projects done at Belgimagic of Budapest were four episodes of Season 1 of Green Mouse Animation Studios' 1990-Current animated TV series "Bancy and Company", Green Mouse Animation Studios' 1992 traditionally-animated musical-comedy-drama feature film "Bancy's Daring Adventure" (which was proven enough of a success that it received mixed to positive criticism reviews (including 95% on Rotten Tomatoes) from every animation historian and every film critic across the world despite being overshadowed by the tremendous worldwide success of Disney's 1992 animated classic "Aladdin"), an episode of DiC's 1993 TV cartoon series "The All-New Dennis the Menace" and Green Mouse Animation Studios' 1995 traditionally-animated feature film "Bancy's Cross-Country Adventure". In April 8, 1990, Belgimagic Studios S.A. launched their second satellite studio called "Belgimagic of Argentine" which is located in a newly-built 3-story location in Buenos Aires, Argentina from April 8, 1990 to Today, with 250 artist and technicians. The first projects done at Belgimagic of Argentine were a few scenes of Green Mouse Animation Studios' 1992 traditionally-animated musical-comedy-drama feature film "Bancy's Daring Adventure", Season 2 of Green Mouse Animation Studios' 1990-Current animated TV series "Bancy and Company", Green Mouse Animation Studios' 1993 live-action/traditionally-animated musical-comedy feature film "Bancy and Company gets Real" (which was very successful that it got a lot of positive criticism reviews (including 97% on Rotten Tomatoes) from every film critic and every animation historian and every 2D traditional animation enthusiast throughout the world) and Green Mouse Animation Studios' 1995 traditionally-animated feature film "Bancy's Cross Country Adventure" which was proven enough of a success that it got plenty of positive criticism reviews (including 100% Fresh on Rotten Tomatoes) from every film critic and every animation historian and every 2D traditional animation enthusiast throughout the world. In June 3, 1995, Belgimagic Studios S.A. launched their third satellite studio called "Belgimagic of Japan" which is located in a newly-built 3-story office building site in Tokyo, Japan, from June 3, 1995 to today with 250 artists and technicians with hand-drawn animation training courtesy of TMS Entertainment, inc. The first projects done at Belgimagic of Japan was the last half of Season 7 of Green Mouse Animation Studios' 1990-Current animated TV series "Bancy and Company" and the Green Mouse Animation Studios' 1997 traditionally-animated musical-romantic-slapstick comedy feature film "The McSpencerson Family take Manhattan" which as very successful that it got lots of positive criticism reviews (including 99% on Rotten Tomatoes) from every film critic and every animation historian and every 2D traditional animation enthusiast across the world. In July 7, 1996, Belgimagic Studios S.A. launched their fourth satellite studio called "Belgimagic of U.S." which is located in a newly-built 4-story building site in Los Angeles, California, USA from July 7, 1996 to Today, with 350 artists and technician. The first projects done at Belgimagic of U.S. were Season 8 of Green Mouse Animation Studios' 1990-Current animated TV series "Bancy and Company", Green Mouse Animation Studios 1997 traditionally-animated feature film "The McSpencerson Family take Manhattan" and Green Mouse Animation Studios' 2000 traditionally-animated feature film "Bancy's Toontown Adventure" which was proven great success that it got tons of positive criticism reviews (including 100% Fresh on Rotten Tomatoes) from every film critic and every animation historian and every 2D traditional animation enthusiast throughout the world. Belgimagic of US has a 3-story secondary studio in Culver City, California, USA, dubbed “Belgimagic of US Culver City location”, and is still active to this day since it first opening in June 7, 1996. It’s located 2 1/2 miles from Sony Studios. It used to be home to Green Mouse Animation (California) Inc.’s Culver City location when it first opened in April 10, 1968 until it closed in May 19, 1996 to be converted into Belgimagic of US’ Culver City location. In August 9, 1996, Belgimagic Studios S.A. opened another sattelite studio in Prague, Czech Republic, as coined by Belgimagic Studios’ own modern-day “Bratři v triku”, called “Belgimagic of Czech”. Their first project was hand drawn animation services for 30% of footage in the 1998 “Bancy and Company” TV movie “Christmas in North Mouseworthy”. On September 9, 1999, Belgimagic Studios S.A. launch their unsuccessful sixth satellite studio called "Belgimagic of the Philippines" in Manila, Philipines. It was closed shortly after Gorillaz: We Totally Rock! was finished. Outsourced Work Television series * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (second season only, 1985) * The Smurfs (1986-89, seasons 6-9) * Tiny Toons Adventures (2 segments, 1990-91) * The Ren and Stimpy Show (first season at Spumco and fifth season at Games Animation, 1991-92, 1995-96) * Darkwing Duck (second season only, 1992) * Bonkers (1 episode, 1993) * The All-New Dennis the Menace (1993, animation services for 1 episodes ("Lock, Stock and Grumble") by Belgimagic of Budapest) * Animaniacs (5 segments, first season only, 1993) * Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999, animation services (in contribution with Belgimagic of Argentina and Belgimagic of U.S) for seven 12-minute segments ("Roach Motel", "Big Top Breakfast", "Recipe for Disaster", "Dapper Duck Burgers", "Amusement Bark", "Russia Hour" and "The Big No-Sleep") throughout the whole series only. Also, electronic ink and paint/digital compositing services by both USAnimation, Inc./VirtualMagic Animation USA and Metrocel Animation Studios) * The Riley and Jordan Cartoon Variety Show (1995-1997, hand-drawn animation service (in contribution with Belgimagic of Argentina) on half the episodes in the complete 3-season series) * The All New Funny Company (1997-1998, the show was produced by ULCA Inc.) * Cow and Chicken (second season only, 1998) * CatDog (1998, main animation services on four "Season 1" 12-minute segments ("All You Can't Eat", "CatDog Food", "Work Force" and "Nightmare"). Also, digital ink and paint/compositing services by Metrocel Animation Studios and VirtualMagic Animation USA) * Mickey Mouse Works (1999, 7 shorts) * The Phred on your Head Show (1999-2002) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (seasons 1-3, 8 shorts, 1999-2002) * What About Mimi? (2000-2002, main animation services (in contribution with Belgimagic of Argentina) on four "Seasons 1-2" 24-minute episodes ("The Stepford Twins", "Get a Job" and "The Big Sleepover" and "Skiing is Believing") and main animation services on four "Season 3" 12-minute segments ("Club Mimi", Iron Guy", "Caddy Girl" and "Millionare Mogul"). Also, digital ink and paint/compositing serivces by VirtualMagic Animation USA) * The URL with Phred Show (2001-2002) * Teamo Supremo (2002, main animation services on two "Season 1" 12-minute segments ("Who Invited the Birthday Bandit?" and "Grounded") only; digital ink and paint/compositing by VirtualMagic Animation USA) * House of Mouse (4 episodes, 2001) * Dave the Barbarian (4 segments, 2004) * The Emperor's New School (2006-2007, main animation services for four 12-minute segments ("Empress Malina", "Cart Wash", "Officer Kronk" and "Show me the Monkey") plus additional animation servics (in contribution with Belgimagic of Argentina) on four 24-minute episoes ("Peasent for a Day", "The Mystery of Micchi Pachu" and "Clash of the Families") only) * The Replacements (2006-2009, additional animation services (in contribution with Belgimagic of Argentina) on six 24-minute episodes ("London Calling" "The Rizzle", "You Got Schooled" and "A Buzzwork Orange") then main animation services for six 12-minute segments ("The Jerky Girls", "Cheer Pressure", "Riley's Birthday", "This Means Justify the Trend", "Maid for K" and "The Revenge of Prince Cinnamon Boots") * Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015, animation services for nine 12-minute segments ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "A Hard Day's Knight", "S'Winter", "Crack that Whip", "Oil on Candace", "Cheer Up, Candace", "Nerdy Dancin'" and "We Call It Maze") for the first and second seasons and additional hand-drawn animation services (in contribution with Belgimagic of U.S.) on two 24-minute episodes ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" and "Act Your Age") for the third and fourth seasons.) * Milo Murphy's Law (2016-current, animation services for four 12-minute segments; "The Undergrounders", "The Doctor Zone Files", "Love Tobbogan" and "Perchance to Sleepwalk".) Television Specials * The Replacements: Halloween Spirits (2006, hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Belgimagic of Argentina. Also, animation/BG scanning, analog BG painting, digital ink and paint/compositing services by Belgimagic of U.S.) * The Emperor's New School: A Giftmas Story (2007, hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Belgimagic of Argentina. Also, animation/BG scanning, digital BG painting, digital ink and paint/compositing services by Belgimagic of U.S.) * The Replacements: Dick Daring's All-Star Holiday Stunt Spectacular v (2008, hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Belgimagic of Argentina. Also, animation/BG scanning, digital BG painting, digital ink and paint/compositing services by Belgimagic of U.S.) * Milo Murphy's Law: Milo's Halloween Scream-A-Torium (2017, hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Belgimagic of Argentina. Also, animation/BG scanning, digital BG painting, digital ink and paint/compositing services by Belgimagic of U.S.) Theatrical Short Films * Joy (1985-2003, seven theatrical 6-to-8 minute short film series, hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Walt Disney Feature Animation and Pixar Animation Studios and Belgimagic of Argentina) Collaboration with Dupuis Audiovisuel Television Series * Papyrus (1997) * Spirou and Fantasio (2006) Television Specials * The Finance Smurf (1994, co-produced by I.M.P.S. and Dupuis Audiovisuel, animation production only, overseas animation by Rough Draft Korea) * The Raven's Horde (1996, co-produced by I.M.P.S. and Dupuis Audiovisuel, animation production only, overseas animation by Wang Film Productions) Collaboration with Green Mouse Animation Studios Television Shows * Neko Hero Starlight (1987-1990, hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Gold Star Productions (now SkylarTOON Productions) and Green Mouse Animation) * Bancy and Company (1990-present, hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Green Mouse Animation Studios, Belgimagic of U.S., Belgimagic of Budapest, Belgimagic of Argentina and Belgimagic of Japan. Also, ink and paint by Fil-Cartoons during the first season) * Gorillaz (1999-present, hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Green Mouse Animation and Green Mouse U.K. Limited) * Skylar And Friends (1991-present, hand-drawn animation services in contribution with SkylarTOON Productions, Green Mouse Animation, Belgimagic of U.S., Belgimagic of Budapest, Belgimagic of Argentina and Belgimagic of Japan. Also, ink and paint by SplatCartoons during the first season) Theatrical Feature Films * Bancy's Daring Adventure (1992, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Belgimagic of Budapest, Belgimagic of Argentina, Green Mouse Animation Canada Co., LTD, Green Mouse Animation U.K. LTD, Green Mouse Animation Australia PTY, LTD, Green Mouse Animation France S.A., A-Film ApS, Don Bluth Ireland LTD. and Wang Film Production Co., LTD.) * Bancy and Company get Real (1993, traditional hand-drawn character animation services in contribution with Green Mouse Animation Hollywood Co., Inc., Belgimagic of Argentina, Green Mouse Animation Canada Co., LTD., Green Mouse Animation U.K. LTD. and Green Mouse Animation Australia PTY, LTD.) * Bancy’s Cross Country Adventure (1995, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Green Mouse Animation Hollywood Co., Inc., Belgimagic of Argentina, Green Mouse Animation Canada Co., LTD. Green Mouse Animation Australia PTY, LTD and Green Mouse Animation U.K. LTD., Uli Meyer Animation U.K. LTD., Franck and Franck Studios, TFC Trickompany GmbH and A-Film ApS) * The McSpencerson Family take Manhattan (1997, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Belgimagic of US, Green Mouse Animation Canada Co., LTD. Belgimagic of Argentina, Green Mouse Animation U.K. LTD., A-Film ApS, A-Film Estonia, Green Mouse Animation Australia PTY, LTD. and Belgimagic of Japan) * Skylar And Friends the movie (1998, traditional hand-drawn services in contribution with SkylarTOON Productions and Green Mouse Animation) * Bancy's ToonTown Adventure (2000, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Belgimagic of US, Belgimagic of Argentina, Green Mouse Animation Canada Co., Limited, Green Mouse Animation U.K. Limited, Green Mouse Animation France S.A., Green Mouse Animation Australia PTY, Limited, Belgimagic of Japan, A-Film ApS and A-Film Estonia) * Bancy and Company: Lexus' Big Movie (2000, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Belgimagic of US, Belgimagic of Japan, Green Mouse Animation Canada Co., Limited, Green Mouse U.K. Limited, Green Mouse France S.A., SkylarTOON Productions, Green Mouse Animation PTY, Limited, and the now-defunct Belgimagic of the Philippines) * Gorillaz: The Movie (2001, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Belgimagic of US, Belgimagic of Japan, Green Mouse Animation Canada Co., Limited, Green Mouse U.K. Limited, Green Mouse France S.A., SkylarTOON Productions, Green Mouse Animation PTY, Limited, and the now-defunct Belgimagic of the Philippines) Theatrical Short Films * Toby and Colby: The 1990-1997 theatrical cartoon series (1990-1997 6-to-8 minute theatrical short film series, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Green Mouse Animation Studios and Belgimagic of Argentina) * Mike and Michelle: The 1990-1997 theatrical cartoon series (1990-1997 6-to-8 theatrical short film series, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Green Mouse Animation Studios and Belgimagic of U.S. and Belgimagic of Argentina) * Bancy and Suzy: The 1992-1998 theatrical cartoon series (1992-1998 6-to-24 minute theatrical short film series, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Green Mouse Animation Studios and Belgimagic of U.S. and Belgimagic of Argentina) * Lexus: The 1991-1997 theatrical cartoon series (1991-1997 6-to-24 minute theatrical short film series, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Green Mouse Animation Studios and Belgimagic of U.S. and Belgimagic of Argentina) Television Specials * Bancy's Modern Tales of Romance (1991 24-minute compilation TV special, traditional hand-drawn animation/xerography/cel painting services in contribution with Green Mouse Animation Australia PTY, Limited) * Bancy's Christmas Vacation (1992 24-minute TV Christmas special, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Chuck Jones Film Productions. Also, electronic ink and paint/digital compositing services by USAnimation, Inc. and MetroCel Animation Studios) * Bancy's 4th of July Beach Party (1994 24-minute TV Independence Day special, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Chuck Jones Film Productions. Also, electronic ink and paint/digital compositing services by USAnimation, Inc. and Cambridge Animation Systems U.K. Limited) * Two Couples in Paris (2012, 24-minute TV special, traditional hand-drawn animation/3D CGI animation/CGI effects animation/traditional effects animation/background scanning/animation scanning/digital BG color painting/digital ink and paint and compositing services in contribution with Green Mouse Animation France S.A.) * Bancy and Company's Halloween Costume Party (2015 24-minute TV Halloween special, traditional hand-drawn animation/3D CGI vehicle-prop-BG animation/CGI effects animation/traditional effects animation/BG scanning/animation scanning/digital BG color painting/digital ink and paint and compositing services in contribution with Belgimagic of Argentina) * Mike and Michelle's Silly Christmas Vacation (2017 48-minute TV Christmas special, traditional hand-drawn animation/3D CGI vehicle-prop-BG animation/CGI effects animation/traditional effects animation/background scanning/animation scanning/digital BG color painting/digital ink and paint and compositing services in contribution with Belgimagic of U.S. and Green Mouse Animation Australia PTY, LTD. and Green Mouse Animation U.K. LTD.) * Mike and Michelle's Wacky Valentine's Adventure (2018 48-minute TV Valentine's Day special, traditional hand-drawn animation/3D vehicle-prop-BG animation/CGI effects animation/traditional effects animation/background scanning/digital BG color painting/digital ink and paint and compositing services in contribution with Belgimagic of Argentina and Green Mouse Animation U.K. LTD.) Television Movies * Bancy's Tales of Fantasy: Michelle in Wonderland (1996 75-minute TV movie, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Green Mouse Animation U.K. Limited and Belgimagic of Argentina. Also, electronic ink and paint/digital compositing services by USAnimation, Inc. and MetroCel Animation Studios and Cambridge Animation Systems U.K. LTD.) * Bancy's Tales of Fantasy: Aladdin's Magical Adventure (1996, 75-minute TV movie, traditional hand-drawn animation services in contribution with Green Mouse Animation Australia PTY, LTD. and Green Mouse Animation U.K. LTD. Also, electronic ink and paint/digital compositing services by VirtualMagic Animation USA and MetroCel Animation Studios and Cambridge Animation Systems U.K. Limited) * Bancy and Company go Gorillaz! (2003, 80-minute TV crossover between Bancy and Company & Gorillaz) * Mike and Michelle in Paris (2005 75-minute TV movie, traditional hand-drawn animation/3D CGI animation/CGI effects animation/traditional effects animation/BG scanning/animation scanning/digital ink and paint and compositing services in contribution with Belgimagic of U.S. and Green Mouse Animation France S.A.) * Skylar's Haunted Halloween Party (2006 30-minute TV movie, traditional hand-drawn animation in contribution with Green Mouse Animation and SkylarTOON Productions) * Riley and Brad in London (2006, 75-minute TV movie, traditional hand-drawn animation/3D CGI animation/BG scanning/animation scanning/digital ink and paint and compositing services in contribution with Green Mouse Animation U.K. LTD. and Green Mouse Animation Australia PTY, LTD. and Belgimagic of U.S.) * Mike and Michelle's 12 Dates of Christmas (2013 75-minute TV Christmas movie, traditional hand-drawn animation/3D CGI vehicle-prop-BG animation/CGI effects animation/background scanning/animation scanning/digital BG color painting/digital ink and paint and compositing services in contribution with Belgimagic of U.S. and Belgimagic of Argentina and Green Mouse Animation U.K. LTD.) Independent Work Theatrical Feature Films * The Romance of Delilah (original Belgian release date: February 5, 1981, original French title: La romance de Dalila, first independent feature produced by Belgimagic.) Tropes * Animation Bump: Most notable for their improved acting and fluid animation, such as The Smurfs. They managed to enhance the acting with subtle nuances and wild movement, predating Carbunkle's work on The Ren and Stimpy Show. * Depending on the Artist: * Deranged Animation: In most of their works. * Disney School of Acting and Mime: Their independent feature films, starting with "The Romance of Delilah", were this. * Limited Animation: Subverted. Their work on The Smurfs, but their animation is surprisingly smoother and fuller than what the other studios were doing at the time. For the best part, they avoid the basic head-bob formula by having to move only the eyes and mouth expressively and smoothly. They would also do amazing head turns and shaking when someone says "yes" or "no", or probably do it silently. Most of their works avoid it, however. * Medium Blending: * Off-Model: Their work on The Smurfs, in which they added the principles of squash and stretch and overlapping actions to enhance Hanna-Barbera's flat on-model limited animation style. This, in return, made the animation even better. * Signature Style: * The Renaissance Age of Animation: The studio was this trope when it began doing outsourced animation for both American and Canadian studios. * Preschool Animation: The studio's first preschool program they animated is Skylar And Friends (1991-present) Trivia * The surprisingly fluid, atmospheric and theatrical quality of the work of the traditional animators at Belgimagic Studios S.A. kinda looks familiar to the classic Disney feature films (1937-2011), Don Bluth's work (1979-present) and all three Amblimation movies (1991-1995) but actually brilliant theatrical quality on the traditionally-animated content they did at Belgimagic Studios S.A. for goodness sake! * Staring in October 1987, after seeing Disney's 1986 animated feature film "The Great Mouse Detective" at the Imperial Theatre in Copenhagen, Denmark during a 2-week summer vacation from June 9 1987 to June 22, 1989, some of the animators at Belgimagic Studios S.A. have came up with an idea to combine 3D computer animated elements (such as boats, ships, planes, trains, automobiles, some backgrounds and props of any kind) with 2D traditional hand-drawn character animation and, in doing so, they bought a set of four SGI Iris computers, four Calcomp digitizing tablet boards, four large-format "Hewlett-Packard" pen plotters (with boxes of replacement pen plotter ink cartridges) and "Wavefront Preview" software for a new team of four computer animators to create templates on paper in pencil lead, pen ink and ruler then digitize into a 3D polygonal wireframe models (one set of templates at a time for one 3D polygonal wireframe model at a time) on "Preview" then animated on "Preview" then rendered as drawings on animation paper (frame-by-frame) using each of the four pen plotters and the traditional animators used the plotted black polygonal CG animation outline drawings (frame-by-frame) as under-layers to combine with the character animation drawings (frame-by-frame) on top of the CG animation drawings as over-layers and when they first tested the concept of combining 3D computer animation with 2D traditional hand-drawn character animation in the original 1988-1989 pilot episodes of "Bancy and Company" then the first six episodes of 1990 animated TV series "Bancy and Company", the 2D traditional/3D CGI combinations were proven a lot of a success. In the middle of 1993 the computer animation crew expanded to eight more CG animators (marking a total of ten instead of four) and they upgraded to newer SGI computers (from 1993 until 2005) and the software options of "Alias PowerAnimator" (from 1993 until 1998) and older versions of "Autodesk Maya" (1998 until 2005). Currently the recent CGI animators at Belgimagic Studios S.A. use iMac desktop computers and Windows PC desktop computers and newer version of "Autodesk Maya" software and large-format printers from 2006 to today. * From 1978 until Early 2001, the ink and paint artists at Belgimagic Studios S.A. photocopy animators' drawings onto clear acetate sheets called "cels" then the checkers checked for areas to have colored outlines via hand-inking tecniques then the cel painters paint each of the acetate cels on the back with their very own cel paint pallette (same pallettes as Green Mouse Animation, Bill Melendez, Disney, Spumco, Universal Cartoon Studios, Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros.) using only three cel paint brands known as Cartoon Colour Company, Inc. (1947-2017), Chromacolour UK (1975-Current) and Art Color Products (1979-2002). In 2001, they switched to computers and digital ink and paint software starting with SGI computers and the software choices of both "Toon Boom Opus" and "Cambridge Animo" from 2001 until mid-2005 then Windows Vista/7 desktop computers and iMac computers and a 2005 version of "DigiCel FlipBook Pro" from late 2005 until mid-2012 then they currently use newer iMac desktop computers and newer Windows 8/8.1/10 desktop computers and the current versions of "DigiCel FlipBook Pro" from late 2012 to today. * From 1992 until 2000, Belgimagic ink and paint supervisors originally had the electronic ink and paint/digital compositing services for some "pre-2001" TV episodes, pre-2001 theatrical short films and Pre-2001 theatrical feature films outsourced to electronic ink and paint/digital compositing service companies known as USAnimation (1992-1996), Virtual Magic Animation USA (1996-2000), Cambridge Animation Systems U.K. Limited (1994-2000) and MetroCel Animation Studios (1992-2000) and this was before Belgimagic Studios S.A.'s ink and paint department switched their analog equipment (I.E., xerox cel photocopying systems, cel paints, inks, paintbrushes, crow-quill fountain pens and acetate cels) to digital ink and paint equipment such as computers, line-tester animation camera stands, large-format autofeed scanners and 2D digital ink and paint software and still in use from 2001 to Today. * For long since 1978, the background artists at Belgimagic Studios S.A. used tons of bristol background board sheets and cel paint (the same cel paint brands as the ones applied on the back of each in every cel) and airbrushing techniques (for example if any airbrushing is needed neccesary for other backgrounds) from 1978 until late 2006. Staring in the beginning of 2007, the background artists have gone tradigital by having to scan the BG layout drawings into computers to be digitally painted (like an analog background painting) in "Adobe Photoshop" software (instead of paintbrushes, airbrushes, cel paints and background bristol board sheets) from 2007 to today. * The traditional animation artists at Belgimagic Studios S.A. did a fantastic job on the outsourced 2D traditional animation services for Disney on TV shows that Belgimagic Studios S.A. did the outsourced animation services (for example; the second season of "Darkwing Duck", seven 12-minute segments of "Timon and Pumbaa", one episode of "Bonkers", seven shorts for "Mickey's Mouse Works", two episodes for the first season of "Teamo Supremo", four episodes of "Mickey's House of Mouse", four 12-minute segments of "Dave the Barbarian", four 12 segments (full-time) plus four 24-minute episodes (in contribution with Green Mouse Animation Australia PTY, Limited) of "The Emperor's New School", six 24-minute episodes (in contribution with Green Mouse Animation U.K. Limited) plus six 12-minute segments (full-time) of "The Replacements", four 12-minute segments (full-time) and two 24-minute episodes (in contribution with Belgimagic of U.S.) of "Phineas and Ferb", four 12-minute segments (full-time) and one 24-minute episode (in contribution with Belgimagic of U.S.) of "Milo Murphy's Law") ** They even did a fantastic job doing outsoursed 2D traditional animation services for Nickelodeon which are only the first (with Spumco) and fifth (with Games Animation) seasons of "The Ren and Stimpy Show" and four 12-minute segments for season one of "CatDog". However, in the Season 1 "CatDog" episode "All You Can't Eat", the CGI animators at Belgimagic Studios S.A. did a fantastic job at the CGI floor tiles in a scene where CatDog succed on sneaking into Taco Depot to get to the all-you-can-eat taco buffet near the end of the episode. Category:Studios Category:Companies Category:Animation Category:Fanfic Bancy Content Category:Fanfic Skylar Content